This invention relates to outdoor flooring, surfaces for decks, rooftop terraces, patios and the like. More particularly, to a decking system for enabling surfaces that lack suitable, level, structural features such as rooftops of commercial buildings, to be accommodate decks, rooftop terraces or patios.
Stone or stone-like walkways, terraces, patios and steps are frequently used at homes and businesses, as the appearance is attractive and enjoyed by many. Generally, these stones must be laid onto a level, on-grade, foundation. Walkway and step stones are typically rather thick, to provide sufficient internal structural properties to support weight necessary in walkway and step use. In addition, thin-gauged stones used in this same manner, with no internal structural properties, require a thick concrete pad for support.
Many residential second floor decks are sloped for drainage or are above waterproofed lower decks or living spaces and as such cannot tolerate mechanical penetrations that would breech the integrity of the deck's protective waterproofing. Common commercial roofs or decks have multiple slopes and numerous protrusions such as drains or vents and must have an elevated, level, flooring substrate system above the waterproofing to attach and or support the stones in order to present an aesthetically attractive and structurally stable planar array of stone. For joist framed decks to be finished with the same stone or stone-like material would require a solid, level, water resistant structural support spanning between multiple joist framing. This is not possible without breaking the rooftop membrane or seal that keeps the water out and allows any drainage to run off. Additionally, once decking is to be used above grade, wind forces may pose structural issues.
Henceforth, an outdoor flooring, deck, rooftop terrace and patio surface system that accommodates the attachment of a level, solid substrate for the attachment of outdoor flooring, would fulfill a long felt need in the construction industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.